


Change of Heart

by causticfuck



Series: Shiratori-loser Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angsty?, Aromantic Shirabu, Break Up, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou to Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Goshiki hasn't been feeling loved lately.





	

Goshiki nervously paced the living room in his apartment. He could hear the ticking of his wall clock and the weird clicks and beeps of his oven. He’s made a batch of stress brownies to help calm his nerves.

Shirabu was headed over because Goshiki had to tell him something.

He was on the verge of tears when a short knock sounded and the door opened. 

Goshiki froze with his hand over his mouth at the end of the hallway.

“What’s wrong?” Shirabu sounded concerned. Goshiki would normally greet him with a tackling hug and excited rambling.

“Uh, Shirabu-kun,” Goshiki broke off into a heartbreaking sob. “I… I don’t think we can date anymore.”

Shirabu’s eyebrows raised, “Honestly I’m only surprised that you are actually doing this. I didn’t expect us to last. But I like you.”

“It’s just that… It feels one sided, every time we do something I’m always the one to initiate it. I ask you out, I grab your hand. It makes me feel inadequate because I remember you in high school with Kawanishi.” Goshiki tried to explain himself through the tears.

“It’s okay Goshi, I knew this would happen. But I couldn’t hurt your feelings, because I still like you,” Shirabu tried to calm him down. 

“I… I still feel bad,” Goshiki sniffled. “I’ve, uh, been spending time with Hinata.” Goshiki flinched back in preparation.

“Oh? I remember you had a crush on him,” Shirabu laughed.

“How are you so calm about this?!” Goshiki’s eyes were open wide.

“I told you when you asked me out that I don’t feel romantical love the way you do. I want you to be happy Goshi, and I think Hinata can do that for you,” Shirabu smiled. “I think I’ll leave you now, so you can have fun thinking about Hinata without worrying about me. Because I’m fine Goshi.”

Goshiki nodded and sniffled again, “You’re still gonna go for drinks with everyone next week, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it, Goshi,” Shirabu waved ashe walked out of the door.

Goshiki sighed in relief as he walked to the door and locked it. 

His phone chimed when he sat on the couch, Hinata was asking him something.

Instead of texting back, Goshiki called him. He rested his head back against the pillows and waited.

“Goshi-kun!” Hinata cheered into the phone.

“Hey, Hinata,” Goshiki was more reserved.

“Woah, Goshi-kun? What’s wrong?” Hinata sounded nervous.

“I just broke up with Shirabu,” Goshiki sand farther into his couch.

“Oh! That’s awful! I’m so sorry!” Hinata sounded a little too excited to be apologetic.

“It’s okay, I’m fine we just didn’t work out,” Goshiki laughed lightly to lighten the mood.

They continued to talk for hours about whatever Hinata asked before, and Goshiki was able to relax and felt better about his day.


End file.
